Ricci
Basics IG name: Technician Ricci Aliases: Ricci Class: Warrior (Berzerker) Race: Asura College: Statics(Former) Date of birth: 1307 AE Description Usually clad in armor or a garment that covers most of her body and head. Ricci's build is much bulkier then a common Asura. Under this covering a set of enhanced musculature and connecting nodes have been embedded directly into her skin. The result of an experiment performed upon herself on 1327 AE. These enhanced nodes were originally developed for combat giving her enhanced strength and durability. Though she keeps herself covered as much as possible. Demeanor An aggressive and brash nature leads Ricci to be viewed in a negative light. Her use of slang and curse words she has picked up from various sources, combined with her almost constant intoxication, generally leaves others feeling that she is a bully and a loudmouth. This defense mechanism she tells herself is to weed out people that she cannot trust however falls away once her initial stinging remarks are either met with equally sharp wit or persistent attempts to get past them. After which her remarks become less aggressive and threatening, and tend to take on a warmer tone. Her obsession with scars and damage to another's body boarders on macabre as she becomes intent on knowing every detail. Early Life Most of Ricci's upbringing was in a care taking institution and bulk housing for progenitor-less progeny. Though having very little memory of contact with her paternal and maternal unit, what she was able to uncover from personal files had sparked her mind towards the protection of asura out in the field. As well as enhancement of natural abilities. However once her classmates had discovered her temper and penchant for acting out physically. She became mostly ostracized, most contact being negative or a combat of wits. Her main focus in life had been enhancing the body through medical means. Or protecting it with the best armor and buildings one could make, leading her to research all different forms of metal working and building, regardless of material. Most of her upbringing was undertaken by Matron Ilksaa, a bit of an eccentric as far as Asura herself had taken a liking to Ricci. Ilksaa did her best to guide Ricci's one track mind and driven nature to more positive pursuits. Ricci's unwillingness to work with others stunted her true potential and most of her ideas or inventions never left development due to her unwillingness to trust others with her work or ideas. However after Ilksaa's passing just before Ricci's graduation and acceptance into a krewe. The young asura became even more recluse from her peers. Post Graduation Having barely graduated from the college of statics. Ricci was placed on duty for maintaining and operation of asura gates and given the title of technician. Only operating on established gates became her daily routine of drudgery as she thought of ideas that she could implement by herself. Having still kept her basic plan of creating something that would benefit an enforcer on the field. Ricci used what research she had from two processes her maternal and paternal units had been working on that would artificially imbue tissue with enhanced properties and a flawed process that would allow for harmful material to be drawn from the body and used as a fuel source. When she attempted to present a project which would allow her to combine these two into a way to protect and enhance a fighter's ability to her krewe leader. She was informed that it was "dangerous" and could render the user incapable of basic function. Infuriated by the fact that her work was dismissed in a single sentence. Ricci created the project in secret and affixed the end prototype directly to her body as proof of her capabilities. However once she revealed her prototype's abilities to enhance her capabilities to the group of technicians she worked with. The Krewe leader openly ridiculed her in front of the group for her shortsightedness and uncooperative attitude. On 1324AD Ricci left rata sum after ejecting the krewe leader through a gate into the Wychmire Swamp and kicking the gate down behind him, resulting in the rest of her krewe to go on a long expedition to locate him. She however found that in her effort to prove her project to be valid she had made some extreme oversights. She could not remove the prototype from her skin as she had fused it directly with her nervous system. Additionally the process to keep it fueled required she be subjected to material that would be considered harmful to continue operation or the synthetic material would cease up and leave her trapped in her own body. Relationships Within the Stray As of 1330 AD Ricci's introduction was done like many things in her life from leaving Rata sum. Which is to say in a drunken haze. Her skill and ability to move large amounts of stone and metal however were present even while intoxicated which has lead her to become the town blacksmith. Shortly after having initially set up a forge in a location where she did not see herself being disturbed. Ricci had found a sylvari working along the path that she took down her place of work. Deciding to scare off the sylvari with threats and aggressive posturing. The asura slowly found herself begrudgingly respecting the sylvari she had discovered to be named Quest. Any threats or bullying was met in kind, and a strong intellect. Finding romantic feelings sneaking up on her, Ricci became increasingly resistant to the idea and decided she would attempt to get rid of Quest before things became closer. Eventually after another argument that resulted in a shouting match Ricci's true feelings had come out in a fit of rage and indignation. Resulting in her embarrassment and further shouting. Quest and Ricci currently live together much to the frustration of their neighbors due to their very vocal way of communicating with each other. Both enjoying bringing aggressive emotional reactions from the other. Ricci has a quiet respect for Quest's assistant Zhi. But has made it her goal to "toughen up" the bookworm as a result. Trivia While Ricci attempts to keep her emotions hidden. However she doesn't notice that her ears are a very obvious tell, denoting her inner thoughts and feelings. Ricci has trouble with names, mostly as a result of her stunted social growth. She covers this by using descriptive nicknames with people and tends to be surprised when people remember hers. Ricci's original incarnation was a goblin-gnome hybrid whom was far more violent. Category:Characters